Haddock and Stonegit
Summary Stonegit wakes up with a hangover after his previous night spent drinking at the camp-wide celebration feast. He is sleeping by the King's door just inside the room and speaks with Haddock for a short time regarding evidence that Hemlock is dangerous. Full Text 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: 'Stonegit blinked his eyes heavily. It was already sometime in the afternoon, and his head was throbbing. The soft sound his closing eyes made sounded like thunder in his ears. Stonegit had never consumed that much alcohol before…comes to think of it, he had never consumed alcohol period before that night. So one could only imagine his hangover. It had died down a little since the morning, but his head still spun. He glances over from the small coarse mattress he had set up off to the inside right of the King’s door, hearing Haddock step into the room. He frowned, rubbing his temples and reaching out one hand. “My King,” he murmured quietly. “If it’s not too much to ask could you close the blinds? The lights murder on the brain.” 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"Murder? Really? You couldn’t have used a better word?" Haddock spat out. He was still in a bad mood from last night’s festivities. While it seemed like most of his subjects enjoyed the banquet, he had quickly huffed off on his crutches, slammed the door to his quarters shut, and vowed never to serve mashed potatoes ever again, even if they were the only thing edible left on the planet. 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: 'Stonegit hissed through his teeth. “Well thanks for keeping it down.” he grunted and sat up, rubbing his head. “And you’re awful cranky.” he smirked slightly. “Did my bad table manners make you that uncomfortable?” 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''Haddock snorted. “At least you weren’t throwing fish.” And he pointed accusingly at Stonegit, for a moment forgetting the young man couldn’t see it, “and don’t you ''dare think of trying it. I can throw you out of the kingdom for that. It’s insolent people like you who make me grouchy.” 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit slowly looked over at him, his face incredulous. “Well sorry for twisting up your panties your highness. And if you’ll pardon me for the observation, but I thought it was drunk people who were supposed to say stupid things like that.” he frowned squinting. “Wait… i know that tone of voice. Are you…pointing at me?!” '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''The king intentionally clenched his fists to his side to make sure he was, in fact, not pointing to Stonegit at all. He evened out his voice and said, “Regarding last night, I believe you said you wanted to speak to me in private about something.” Haddock did not really want to have this conversation, but it was better than being told his “panties” were twisted up. “I would greatly appreciate if you followed through with this suggestion at the current time.” '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit eased himself back down onto the mattress, starring blankly up at the ceiling. “You trust Hemlock…I know. Hel I want to trust her too, after all she gave the the means to save your life once. But…” he shook his head. “Well I’ll start at the beginning. When we first captured Frosti I saw Hemlock in his cell with a knife, it sounded like she was about to interrogate him. I thought nothing of it…that is until I saw Frosti slumbering freakishly well in his rather uncomfortable cell, and no report of an interrogation was submitted. It was clean…to clean, and to covered. That’s when I started getting suspicious. Then I found out she kept herself locked in that library, a place of great knowledge and power, and would not let anybody else inside.” he snorted. “Totally not suspicious,” he grumbled before continuing. “Finally, she spoke to me through her mind, picked up on my private thoughts and conversations…” he frowned. “If she’s powerful enough to do that, who knows what else she can do. She is dangerous my King…and you would be wise to force those library doors open.” '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''A growing sense of unease swarmed over Haddock, and he listened to Stonegit’s narrative with a furrowed brow. And then he paused. “…spoke to you… through her ''mind?” he asked, baffled. “Pray tell what you mean by that… and what she said…” 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"Meaning…" Stonegit said, rolling a finger. "I heard her in my head. I had a conversation with her. She was mostly growling at me and telling me to give her books back." 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''Haddock paced the room, saying nothing for a long period of time. “I suppose I will have to investigate,” he decided. '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: 'Stonegit let out a short barking laugh, and then immediately held his head, groaning softly. “Sorry…investigate? She has been hoarding magic power and knowledge. I reckon Hemlock is the most powerful person on this block of ice, and you just want to poke your nose around?” he shook his head. “When you say investigate I really hope you mean turning Hemlock happy little study into a straight edge public library.” Category:EventsCategory:Season 2 Category:Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second Category:Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss